


Listen carefully принцесса( and remember)

by xXxMistressofravexXx



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Angst, Brother/Sister Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I hurt myself writing this, Nikolai Markov ( Agent North Dakota ), Nina Markov ( Agent South Dakota ), PFL North, Russian origin for the twins, RvB Angst War, Self Harm, au where twins can sometimes feel and receive marks from others, but this north is my favorite, insurrectionist South, protective north, south deals with things badly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxMistressofravexXx/pseuds/xXxMistressofravexXx
Summary: There was one thing that South knew.  That was family was blood.  It carried throughout her entire life.  But when she is separated from her twin, how does she deal with the things the way they are?  what do you do when the other half of yourself is now on the opposing side?  Or the AU where South is an insurrectionist when she doesn't get chosen with North for PFL.  Prompted on tumblr for the RVB Angst War.





	Listen carefully принцесса( and remember)

Nina had grown up knowing that family was blood. Not her mother and father, no of course not. She was certain that her brother, her twin, Nikolai was the only reason that she had made it through her childhood in Russia. He had always been understanding, though there lurked a dark and cruel streak deep within his nature that she had only seen a few times in her life.

 

One of these times came to the forefront of her mind easily.

~~~

_She’d really just been trying to piss off her dad by dating this guy, he was a lug-head and popular, and nothing that particular struck Nina’s fancy at all. But her father was punishing her for no reason, an argument she had gotten into with another girl, she’d slapped Nina and Nina had promptly knocked her out. Her aggression had been bad ever since she hit puberty. This fact was only exacerbated by her father’s abusive tendencies towards their mother. But they were at a football game, her brother of course played. Nina never missed a game, always there to support him, much to her boyfriend’s dismay. As the game was ending he pushed Nina under the bleachers and at first she giggled. It was whimsical, but she was trying to see Nik, congradulate him. But suddenly he started getting pushy, and pushing her for things she wasn’t ready for. She had tried to fight back, but his hands gripped her wrists like iron and she found herself unable to move against him. The slap to her cheek was nothing new, not with this particular man, but all the same. It was enough to make her cry out and gasp as her hand flew to her cheek in shock._

 

“ _You don’t have a choice in these matters Nina. No one is going to save you. No one besides me cares about you.”_

 

_She could still remember the words, plain as day. It was something that had chilled her to the bone. It wasn’t long before she heard something being thrown to the ground and footsteps. She had worried that he had brought back up._

 

“ _Hey,_ _ **douchebag**_ _get your hands off of my sister.” And like always Nikolai really did have incredible timing. He had opened his mouth, she was sure to spit out some a plus_ ~~ _witticism_~~ _she was sure. But the loud sound of Nikolai’s fist connecting with his jaw met her ears. She slid down onto the ground as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes had become unfocused and she was having trouble shaking this from herself. She could acknowledge how stupid this was, that the smart thing would be to start running, or at least go and pummel him herself. But she couldn’t and she found herself shutting down. Then she felt a hand on her cheek moving her to look at him._

 

“ _Hey you alright there принцесса.” Nikolai was looking at her concerned as she felt her eyes clear and she took a startled breath. His bright blue eyes were the first thing that she saw. “That’s it Nina, just take some slow breaths for me.” She nodded and swallowed._

 

“ _You saved me, Nik.” She whimpered softly and she felt him ruffle her hair affectionately, fingers brushing down to play with the purple tips. She was sure the blonde locks were a mess from the scuffle._

 

“ _Of course I did Kiddo.” He smiled at her before his expression darkened to something she had never seen before. “Be a good girl and stay right here for me. Big brother’s gotta go take care of something.”_

 

_She remembered not reminding him that he was only minutes older than her, something in his eyes told her not to. She nodded and felt a kiss dropped on top of her head. Nothing unusual, the only thing the twins had was each other. But her eyes followed his gate to where he walked over to her boyfriend. He had leaned down and whispered something in the man’s ear. She was sure telling him that it was over between them, and she suspected that he’d_ _**kill** _ _him, if he ever came near or touched Nina again. That was before she saw him deliver the most vicious beating she’d ever seen. And when Nikolai was done he brushed himself off and took a deep breath. He walked over to her and extended a hand to help her up. She took, never more sure in her life, that if it came down to it he would kill for her. He slung his arm over her shoulder as he retrieved his helmet. So she said the only thing that came to her mind._

 

“ _Congratulations on the win, брат.”_

 

“ _Thanks.” He said as they walked back to his group of friends._

 

~~~~

So to say that she knew her brother had a dark side would be an understatement. But he was the only person that she trusted. The only person who had never set out to hurt her. And if anyone he had earned her forgiveness.

 

Military life was an unsurprising choice for the twins. It helped that when paired together they formed a deadly force. They were able to flow perfectly around each other. And as their specialties emerged it became even more clear how perfect of a match they were in battle. Nikolai was shuttled into Sniper certification early, his proficiency was prolific. And it became clear early that Nina was going to be assault. She was the best at hand to hand in their garrison. She even kicked Nikolai’s ass unless he was extremely careful. But she was also able to use his sniper rifle. And the twin’s switch move was deadly and they had went against incredible odds and succeded. That was why she couldn’t understand when he was recruited to a special project, and she wasn’t. Project freelancer they called it. She would have to say goodbye to the other half of herself. She’d showed more emotion than anyone had ever seen when she had found out. On both ends of the spectrum. She’d thrown a bench through a window when she found out, her rage absolute. But alone when Nikolai had came and tried to calm her down. That she broke down crying. She’d never been without him, and how was she going to do this without him. But the bigger point that really had her the most upset. _How can I trust anyone else to watch your back like I would_. And upon realizing this is what she feared, he pulled her into a tight hug. He promised to send her vids and updates as often as possible, promised he’d never forget about his pain in the ass twin. He’d know if she got hurt, and he’d come make anyone pay, job or not. She just chuckled, not because she didn’t believe him. But because she **did.**

_**~~~** _

**So like she said, he had long ago earned her forgiveness.**

_~~~_

_S_ he hadn’t expected to see him again. He kept up with communications, but there was much of her life that she had to hide from Nikolai now. She took a deep breath as she thought about hiding anything from him. It literally caused her pain to think of it. She had to be careful with how she dealt with his absence. Because they were twins. And they were rare ones at that.

 

No one was quite sure when it had started happening. But every once in a while, a pair of special twins was heard about. They could feel when each other were in pain, which was something that sometimes happened as a twin, and if severe enough, mark resembling how the other was wounded would appear on their skin. Lighter healed scars at the site of the others pain.

~~~

_She and Nikolai were like that. She tried to think of when it started. And she remembered when they were in middle school, or maybe it was the freshman year of high school. But she had known he was angry when he came up to her. She knew that she shouldn’t let the other girls get to her so easily, but it was hard. And Nina was sensitive. He had held his wrist up to her so she could see. It was a light pink line across his flesh, not even a scar. But he had taken her wrist and pulled her sleeves up. She gasped in slight pain at the treatment as she refused to meet his blue eyes. She couldn’t, she couldn’t see him disgusted at her for her weakness. Lord knows she hated herself enough for it. But she was confused when she was picked up. Suddenly she was nestled on his lap as he sat on the bed._

 

“ _Nina...” The way he breathed her name was something foreign and she almost couldn’t bare the amount of caring in his tone. “Why didn’t you talk to me about this?”_

 

“ _And tell you what Nik? How those girls made me feel liek the lowest pondscum on this earth. How I don’t belong there? I don’t belong with them, with anyone. How I hate going to school? How I hate my life most days? Or should I have told you that if I wasn’t for you I’d be dead already!” Nina cried out and broke down into tears._

 

_He hugged her tightly, murmuring soothingly in her ear as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. To think that she had been suffering like this and he hadn’t noticed. He was so upset in himself for it. Nina deserved better. And to think that she thought she had to cut herself to regain some semblance of control, he should have been paying closing attention. Focusing less on making the football team. He would fix this, he would help her through this._

 

“ _The next time you feel like this, I want you to come to me. I don’t care what I’m doing, what we’re supposed to be doing. You come to me and I’ll take care of you. I’ll always be there to take care of you Nina.”_

~~~

But Nikolai couldn’t promise that now. Not that he was off with the project. She heard they’d given him a Nickname. Called him Agent North Dakota. She meanwhile had joined someone else. And it was giving her some problems hiding it from him.

 

He’d vid called her when she’d broken her arm. It was in training, by her instructor. She had a mouth on her and she was still having problems getting it in check. He’d been livid when he realized what was happening. It was actually kind of comforting hearing him breathe fire and brimestone against her superiors. She merely chuckled and told him to stop it. Told him she missed him. Wanted to see him again.

 

But it was one of the dark days. Nina had gotten fucked with by some of the people on her unit today. They fought her until her strength gave out and then kicked her ass because she was new and they didn’t like how she excelled in hand to hand. So she had limped back to her room and found her trusty razor. She just needed some peace of mind, to get things to quiet down. And as she felt it press into his skin she let out a sound of pain and elation. She didn’t give a damn if Nik knew, she’d never see him again.

 

She changed into her armor and went out onto the roof, imagine how surprised she was when she came face to face with someone in dark purple armor. But it was the voice that stopped her.

 

“Nina?” She swallowed, this had to only mean that they were the people she and the insurrectionists were fighting against. That was a shock, realizing she was on the **opposite** side.

 

“They call you North now right?” She laughed, cold and cruel. Certainly different from the sister that he had left.

 

“Nina what are you doing here?” His voice was shock and she watched him take his helmet off.

 

“Funny once upon a time I called you family, брат” She spit out as she pulled off her helmet to look into his eyes.

 

She was thin now, tired, and there were circles under her eyes. She looked wholly different from the sister he had left. He’d had a gnwaing feeling in the pit of his gut for some time now and he hadn’t been able to figure out what it was. But this had to have been it. How could he have forgot. Suddenly a searing pain shot through his wrist and he saw blood drip from her armor.

 

“Nina what did you do?” He asked as he saw a scar appear across his flesh, ugly and jagged, nothing like that one pink line from so long ago. He’d promised to always be there for her. How on _earth_ had his little sister turned into this?

 

“What I had to. That’s all we ever do right Nikolai. Oh I’m sorry, Agent North.”

 

“ _Agent North what is your status?_ ”

 

“Go ahead answer your masters like the faithful dog you are.”

 

And honestly he was torn. Because this was his sister, before him and clearly in need of his help. She didn’t belong here, she belonged with him. And it was clear to him that she couldn’t be without him now. He didn’t care about anything else tonight, he was taking her with him. But he had to answer, if only to buy time.

 

“Everything’s green. I’m a bit busy at the moment.” He said and knew there would be no questions asked, he’d simply report in later, they probably figured he’d run into some problems on the way to his nest. “What are you doing here? How are you a part of this fringe organization?”

 

“Fringe?” She barked out a cruel laugh. “Oh you don’t _understand_ you work for the **BAD GUYS**. You’ve been fooled Nikolai. The things that the Director is doing qualifies as **WARCRIMES**.” She shook her head. She turned to walked away but his hand shot out to stop her and she hissed in pain. “I’m fine, your the one in trouble.”

 

“Your not fine Nina, how long have you been spiraling?” She could hear him using his dad voice and she didn’t want that from him.

 

“Oh baby I’ve always been spiraling.” She chuckled as she flexed her wrist. “If you don’t let me go right now we’re going to fight and for real Nikolai.” She growled. And though he dropped her wrist he persisted.

 

“Come with me Nina. Come to the Project. I know that they’ll be able to respect someone of your skill, we don’t have anyone like you on the team. You’ll be welcome. We’ll be together.” He pleaded with her, running a hand through his blonde hair and disheveling it.

 

“You _idiot!_ ” She yelled as she sent a punch straight to his face. He didn’t understand. She’d already been poisoned, already done unspeakable things in the name of this cause. Because he had left her on her own, because she’d had no other choice. Because no one was going to save her. He was backing up, not fighting her back. “Stop it! Fucking fight me you coward!” She growled as she kicked him back. She pushed him far enough that he’d have to fight her.

 

The wove and spun around each other as fists went for each other and blocks were more frequent than hits. He knew she couldn’t keep this up for long. She’d been losing blood. And the way she’d limped up here he’d be willing to bet that she’d been hurt just before this. _jumped I bet_. He thought as he looked at her. But she was being vicious, not pulling any punches. He’d been hit more than once and he admitted to getting double vision for a moment. But she’d slipped up and he brought her arm behind her back as his other arms came around her throat locking her to him.

 

“Nina. Stop. I know your hurt and scared. I know that things have been hard and I never should have signed onto the Project without you. That’s abundantly clear to me now. I shutter to think what you have had to do in my absence. But it’s over now. C’mon my принцесса. It’s over.” And he felt her slump against him.

 

“Okay.” It was one word and quiet but he knew that she probably didn’t have much fight left in her at this point. He’d talk with her more when they had a chance.

 

“We’ll have to help fight ourselves out.” He said as he looked at her, running a hand along her cheek before handing her the helmet she’d dropped. They both put theirs back on.

 

“I owe some of these bastards a beating as it is.” She said darkly as she cracked her knuckles.

 

Truth be told Nikoali had never seen his sister that deadly or pissed off. And he was certain he never wanted to be on the receiving end. Everything had went fine, and then he saw someone choking her. She was pinned to the ground with her weapon just out of reach. And he gave one look at Carolina and York before he shot the man in the leg with his side arm and walked over to them. He’d lost track of the number of times he’d punched the other in the face but a soft voice saying his name caused him to halt and he looked over to see her hand resting delicately on his arm and he nodded. He slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her along to their extract point. If Carolina was going to argue she didn’t say anything. She’d seen the girl’s skill for herself and they did happen to be missing the South Dakota designation. She thought it was a perfect match. She’d speak up for North.

 

“I’ve always got your back Kiddo.” He whispers in her ear as they get onto the shuttle.

 

“And I’ve got yours.” She echoes quietly back.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue it. I left it open ended enough where I could write on their reunion and South recovery from her self-harm habits.


End file.
